Web xe2x80x9cwindersxe2x80x9d are typically used to form large rolls of wound paper known as parent rolls. From the parent rolls, xe2x80x9crewindersxe2x80x9d are employed in order to wind the web into a rolled product. The rolled product is then cut at designated lengths into the final product. Final products typically created by these machines and processes are toilet tissue rolls, paper toweling rolls, paper rolls, and the like.
There are essentially two types of techniques known in the art for performing the step of rewinding, that is winding the web from a parent roll into a rolled product. The first of these techniques is known as center winding. In center winding, a core is rotated in order to wind a web into a roll on the core. Typically, this core is mounted on a mandrel that rotates at high speeds at the beginning of a winding cycle and then slows down as the size of the rolled product being wound increases. Center winders work well when the web that is being wound has a printed, textured, or slippery surface. Also, center winders are very useful in producing softer rolled products.
The other type of technique used in winding a web to form a rolled product is known as surface winding. In surface winding, the web is wound onto the core via contact with belts and/or rotating rolls. A nip is typically formed between two or more co-acting belt systems. The belt systems typically travel in opposite directions at different speeds. The reason for having different speeds lies in the fact that a core that is being driven by the belts will advance in the direction of the faster moving belt. Usually, these belts are divergent so that the rolled product that is being built up on the core will have enough space to be produced, and will be able to contact the two diverging belts. Typically in surface winding, the core and the web that is wound around the core are driven by belts and/or rotating rolls that operate at approximately the same speed as the web speed.
In order to assist transfer of the web onto the core, it is known in the prior art to apply an uninterrupted line of glue or adhesive onto the core. The web will therefore contact this adhesive and adhere to the core as it is being wound onto the core.
In the prior art, a xe2x80x9cwinderxe2x80x9d or reel is typically known as a device that performs the very first wind of that web, generally forming what is known as a parent roll. A rewinder, on the other hand, is a device that winds the web from the parent roll onto a roll that is essentially the finished product. However, the prior art is not consistent in designating what is and is not a winder or rewinder. For instance, rewinders are sometimes called winders, and winders are sometimes referred to as rewinders. It is to be understood that as used in the present application, the words xe2x80x9cwinderxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9crewinderxe2x80x9d are interchangeable with one another in assessing the scope of the claims. In other words, the claims cover both xe2x80x9cwindersxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9crewindersxe2x80x9d even though only one of these words may be used in the claims.
The prior art lacks a rewinder capable of performing both center winding and surface winding in order to take advantage of the positive attributes both processes enjoy.
Objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned from practice of the invention.
The present application discloses a rewinder for winding a web to produce a rolled product. In one embodiment, the rewinder includes a web transfer device that conveys the web. The web transfer device communicates with a core in order to wind the web onto the core via surface winding. At least one pair of rotationally driven end chucks are also provided. The end chucks are located proximate to the web transfer device. The end chucks engage the core and the web is wound onto the core via center winding by the rotating end chucks. Also, the web is wound onto the core to form a rolled product by combination of the center winding and surface winding.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a rewinder as discussed above which further has an applicator located proximate to the web transfer device for applying adhesive to the web.
In addition, the present invention may also have an embodiment as immediately discussed which further has a tension roll located upstream from the applicator. The tension roll engages the web and applies tension to the web.
Also disclosed according to the present invention, is an embodiment of a rewinder as originally discussed which further has an odd set of a plurality of rotationally driven end chucks. This rewinder also has an even set of a plurality of rotationally driven end chucks. The odd and even sets of end chucks are staggered such that when one pair of the odd set of end chucks finishes winding the web to produce a rolled product at the same time as one pair of the even set of end chucks begins winding the web to form another rolled product.
Also disclosed according to the present invention is another embodiment of a rewinder for winding a web to produce a rolled product. This rewinder has a web transfer device that is used for conveying the web. The web transfer device communicates with a core in order to wind the web onto the core. Also included is an air blast device that is located proximate to the web transfer device. The device delivers an air blast that aids in transferring the web from the web transfer device to the core. Further, an applicator is located upstream from the air blast device and is used for applying adhesive to the web. Also, a tension roll is located upstream from the applicator. The tension roll engages the web and applies tension to the web. Also, as is known in the art, the tension roll may sever the web on a part line for transfer from one wound log to the next.
Also disclosed is an embodiment of the rewinder as immediately discussed which further has an odd set of a plurality of rotationally driven end chucks. This rewinder also has an even set of a plurality of rotationally driven end chucks. The odd and even sets of end chucks are staggered such that when one pair of the odd set of end chucks finishes winding the web to produce a rolled product, one pair of the even set of end chucks begins winding the web to form another rolled product.
A still further embodiment of the present invention includes a rewinder as discussed above where adhesive is applied by the applicator to the leading edge of the web. This is facilitated in order to assist in the transfer of the web from the web transfer device onto the core. Another embodiment exists where adhesive is applied by the applicator to the trailing edge of the web in order to fix the trailing edge of the web onto the web that is wound on the core.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention includes a rewinder that is used for winding a web to produce a rolled product. This rewinder has a web transfer device that is used for conveying the web. An odd set of a plurality of rotationally driven end chucks are present. The odd set is located proximate to the web transfer device for engaging a core onto which the web is wound. An even set of a plurality of rotationally driven end chucks are also present. The even set is located proximate to the web transfer device and is used for engaging a core onto which the web is wound. Also, the positioning and rotation of the odd set of end chucks is controlled independently from the positioning and rotation of the even set of end chucks.
A still further embodiment of the present invention is an embodiment as immediately discussed where the sets of chucks are staggered so that when one pair of the odd set of end chucks finishes winding the web to produce a rolled product, one pair of the even set of end chucks begins winding the web to form another rolled product.
Another embodiment of the present invention exists in a rewinder as set forth above where the web is wound onto the core to form a rolled product by a combination of center winding from the end chucks and surface winding by the core and the web transfer device.
The present invention also provides for a rewinder that is used for winding a web to produce a rolled product. The rewinder includes a web transfer device for conveying the web. A core is located proximate to the web transfer device and the web is wound onto the core to form the rolled product. An applicator is located proximate to the web transfer device for applying adhesive to the web.
The present invention also includes an embodiment of a rewinder as previously discussed where the applicator applies adhesive to the leading edge of the web to assist in transfer of the web from the web transfer device onto the core. The applicator also applies adhesive to the trailing edge of the web to fix the trailing edge of the web onto the web that is wound onto the core.